Yukata
by Andaira
Summary: Los yukatas hacen la vida de Kagome un verdadero infierno. Cómo no, con la calor que debe hacer ponerse uno en pleno verano. Eso sí, Inuyasha le enseñará a Kagome que... los yukatas tienen sus beneficios.


**Yukata**

Asfixiada. Así estaba Kagome en medio de todo el solano en un gran claro recogiendo una porquería de hierbas. Bueno, no eran una porquería, eran curativas, pero estaba en una situación bastante complicada en la que sólo no era una porquería la promesa de un helado y un vestido fresquito de algodón.

O la posibilidad de andar en bragas y sujetador por el mundo mundial.

A ver, ella era una persona que venía de otro mundo, un mundo en el que la ropa era la mínima posible en verano, nada del sadomasoquismo extremo. Hace calor, pues shorts y tirantes. Te quedas en casa, en camiseta y en bragas, como todo hijo de vecino.

Claro, que eso era solo de los tiempos modernos, sin sonar a Chaplin. En esa época no podía ir en vestido, ni en shorts con tirantes. No, que va. Los yukatas son monísimos y fresquísimos para ir a pleno sol.

Ya no mencionaba la barriga de millones de kilos que tenía que traer consigo cada día, a cada momento. Y el responsable huía como si la cosa no fuera con él.

Claro, ella se había auto puesto la semilla. Como no.

Pero tenía calor, y pocas opciones.

Inuyasha, en un ramalazo de machismo, le había prohibido bajo amenaza, que se cortara el cabello más que las puntas. Nada de tres centímetros menos, nada de por encima del hombro, nada de aire en la nuca. No, largo y solo con la posibilidad de hacerse cada dos por tres unos moños muy, muy altos que le hacía parecer una palmera con un coco enorme en la barriga.

Si lo del cabello había sido un no rotundo, lo de ir con un vestido como en su época había sido casi un shock para él. Nada, su mujer no podía ir fresca, podía cargar un crío, podía ser responsable de muchas cosas, pero no de llevar un vestido para no derretirse.

Muy lógico. Sí la amara, la dejaría. Pero ni esa psicología había servido de nada.

Era cruel.

Así que se pasó la mañana recogiendo hierbas y asándose como un pollo al horno hasta que, después de comer en la sombra de la cabaña de la vieja Kaede, se había quedado durmiendo la siesta de la embarazada a la sombra y corriente de aire del manzano de al lado del río.

Solo entonces, ella se había sentido persona, no un animal en un zoo.

─ ¿Qué haces?

Kagome abrió los ojos para encontrase dos soles enfadados. Solo estaba durmiendo.

─ Echarme la siesta.

─ A la vista de todo el mundo.

─ No, a la sombra.

─ Kagomeeeeeee- gruñó el perro malhumorado.

Como siempre, el inicio de las discusiones se cortaba cuando él la cogía en brazos y la llevaba en un santiamén a su casa, la casa de ellos, a las afueras del pueblo. La dejó encima del futón para dos de su dormitorio y se sentó en su típica pose ante ella. Ahí venía el discurso del rey Inuyahsa.

─ No puedes echarte la siesta delante de todos los hombres del pueblo.

─ Inuyasha, me echo la siesta donde no hay nadie, hace sombra y corre el aire.

─ No, nada de siestas fuera de casa.

─ Tu… quieres que me ase.

─ ¿Qué?- Abrió los ojos asombrado y sin entender.

─ Sí, no solo llevó un garbanzo de cinco kilos como mínimo, sino que llevó un trapo de ropa que se me pega y no me deja respirar.

─ Es la ropa normal.

─ Pues lo siento, yo con esta ropa me estoy muriendo. Y el bebé también.

─ Quisquillosa, nadie se ha muerto por llevar yukata.

─ Seré pionera en ello.

─ Kagome.

─ Inuyasha.

Silencio. Gran partícipe de sus discusiones. Con aspavientos y cansancio, Kagome empezó la misión ponerse en pie sin ayuda.

Inuyasha a veces quería reír al ver como su mujer, alias pelota de tenis, se proponía a ponerse de pie ella sola porque no soportaba que la ayudaran. Sí, al verla así se le caía la baba, y él siempre comía lo que quería. Con un ademán muy flojo, la empujó al futón. Para ella, una pelota con problemas de equilibrio, el leve empujón la mandó a sentarse de nuevo en el futón. Le miró con rabia.

─ ¿Es un nuevo juego? ¡Vamos a jugar con la pelota de Kagome!

─ Kagome.

─ ¿Qué? No rodaré como una para placer tuyo.

─ El yukata es cómodo y tiene muchas ventajas.

─ No, estás de coña o eres muy tonto.

─ Kagome.

Inuyasha se puso sobre ella obligándola a recortarse encima del futón.

─ ¿Qué?- su voz, para dar una especie de aproximación, era entre ronca y muy, muy floja. Era una especie de gemido propio de un pajarillo ante un gran gato negro.

─El yukata es cómodo y tiene muchas ventajas.

─ ¿Si?

Y como su mujer tenía sus dudas, Inuyasha procedió a una demostración literal de las ventajas y comodidad de los yukatas que ella odiaba.

Sonidos de sorpresa al él introducir las manos fácilmente bajo el yukata y al quitárselo con un solo movimiento, gemidos roncos, aspavientos, forcejeos y un largo etcétera de cosas que dejó a una Kagome replanteándose dos cosas: la primera que quizás sí valía la pena llevar un yukata que hacía que se muriera de claro, y que quizás el responsable de la semilla sí tenía una manera de hacer algo al respecto de sus problemas.

Pero claro, Kagome sabía cuando no sacar más el tema de una discusión, pero eso no significaba que lo olvidara o no pensara en hacer algo al respecto.

─ Ya estoy aquí. – Inuyasha llegaba a casa después de haber estado trabajando junto con los hombres del pueblo en una casa que se había derrumbado- ¿Kagome?

─ Hola, Inuyasha.

Kagome, en bragas y con una camiseta nada larga que se había hecho ella misma, se paseaba así de fresca por la cabaña exhibiendo su cuerpo y su abultada barriga.

─ ¿Qu…?

─ Inuyahsa, ¿Te vas a dar un baño o cenas ya?

─ Kagome… Los yukatas son cómodos y necesarios.

─ No- dijo con una sonrisa pícara de saberse ganadora y beneficiaria con lo que venía.

E Inuyahsa, fue a demostrarle otra vez que tenía razón con los yukatas.

* * *

><p><em>¿Os imagináis vivir en la época de Inuyasha sin todas las cosas de las que disponemos en nuestra época? Kagome parece haber encontrado el gran problema, e Inuyasha la gran solución con la que todas nos conformaríamos. xDDDD<em>

**seguid las migas de pan \(.)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
